


Кокон

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Что может быть лучше холодным зимним утром, чем теплая постель и горячий Поттер?





	Кокон

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Bottom!Снейп
> 
> Автор: Tarabuca

Северус высовывает нос из-под теплого одеяла и раздумывает, а не закутаться ли в него поплотнее. К черту. Нет никакого желания выбираться наружу пока нерадивый домовик не растопит камин. Вообще-то он не был теплолюбив, вполне обходился легким пледом — но не сейчас, когда за окном слишком уж противно и холодно.

Он ворочается, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, тут же получает острой коленкой по бедру и морщится. Главный аврор ест, будто впрок наедается, а коленки — как у недокормленного подростка.

— Или спи, или не мешай, — бубнит ему на ухо Поттер, накрывает их обоих одеялом и обнимает, тычась носом в шею. — Носок подарю ушастому, надоел вредничать.

Поттер весь, кажется, состоит из неровностей и неаккуратностей. Северус даже посмеивается всякий раз, читая хвалебные статейки о том, что нескладный, угловатый Поттер сложен как божество. А еще он ловок, быстр и смел.

Вот уж воистину, что делает тощего воробья Аполлоном? Газетки, журнальчики, шепотки, пересуды и сплетни — молва, одним словом. Стоило Гарри Поттеру победить Волдеморта, как из Нежелательного лица номер один, главного врага благоденствия по версии «Пророка», он в один миг сделался героем, почти идеалом, самым завидным женихом магической Британии и ее же главным информационным поводом.

Два года новости о жизни Поттера, реальные ли, вымышленные — не важно, не сходили с передовиц «Пророка». Поттер молчал, скрипел зубами и топил газетами камин, а потом ему это надоело, и Рита Скитер оказалась в допросной Аврората по подозрению в незарегистрированной анимагии. Поттер ее туда в банке принес. Из-под джема. Теперь о Поттере писали по большим праздникам, и преимущественно «Ведьмополитен». Кажется, это называется модным маггловским словом «трендсеттер». Звучит ужасно. Однако звучание слова не мешает Поттеру быть «законодателем моды» и «образчиком современного стиля». Слегка приталенные твидовые пиджаки, водолазки, мягкие кашемировые свитера, коллекция джинсов на все случаи неизвестно чего — рабочая одежда Поттера, которую он предпочел мантиям, сковывающим движения сюртукам и «прочему ветхозаветному хламу», как он именовал аврорскую форму.

Мадам Малкин тут же стала шить пиджаки «как у Поттера», предлагать разномастные водолазки, джемперы и другие весьма удобные вещи, на удивление быстро прижившиеся среди магов благодаря все тому же Поттеру. И, раз за разом появляясь на обложке «Ведьмополитена», главный холостяк, сам того не ведая, раззадоривал охотников на его руку и сердце.

На охотников и навязчивых персонажей Поттеру было абсолютно наплевать. Вообще, когда дело касалось его личного пространства, он после победной эйфории стал поразительно толстокож, не замечая ничего: ни шепотков вокруг собственной персоны, ни отчаянных попыток завоевать его внимание и расположение.

Все, что надо, у него уже было. Кому полагалось — об этом знали. Что до остальных... Так Поттер же не солистка «Ведуний», чтобы выставлять исподнее напоказ.  
Смотреть на исподнее Поттера, а уж тем более его снимать — эксклюзивная прерогатива. Снейпу слишком долго ее предлагали, чтобы от нее отказываться. Что сравнится с легким касанием кожи, с плавным, мягким движением пальцев вдоль позвоночника, с этим невозможным вздохом, иногда устало-утомленным, иногда резким и нетерпеливым. Слышать эти вздохи — величайшее из всех наслаждений. Быть их причиной — счастье. Большее счастье — только просыпаться раньше Поттера и будить его, разморенного, беззащитного и бесстыдно голого, словно гусеничка закутанного в кокон теплых одеял. И откуда в Поттере такая теплолюбивость? Как ходить без шарфа в холод, зарабатывая бронхит, — он первый, а вот спать под тонким одеялом даже летом можно не просить. А в сочельник — и подавно. Он и ноги-то поутру из этого кокона вытаскивал с такой миной, будто гной бубонтюбера выдавливал, а не начинал свой день.

А сегодня утро можно объявлять с полудня, потому что даже такие ненормальные люди, как они с Поттером, в Рождество рано не просыпаются. Все располагает к сибаритству и неспешности, и даже самые отъявленные жулики сидят тихо и доедают рождественские вкусности.

Поттер спит, свернувшись калачиком под теплым и легким пуховым одеялом. Спокойно, размеренно дыша, он досматривает свои сны, давно не кошмарные, а Северус медленно поворачивается в жарком коконе рук Гарри, несколько мгновений смотрит на спокойное, очень юное во сне лицо — и не скажешь, что Главный Аврор и секс-символ! — на слегка подрагивающие ресницы, на приоткрытые губы. Пробегает пальцами по спутанным волосам, по щеке, скользит ниже, едва касается по-мальчишечьи тонкой шеи, гладит плечо, чуть сдвигая одеяло. Словно дразня, медленно, еле дотрагиваясь, ведет ладонью по спине, добирается до задницы...

Поттер какое-то время позволяет себя гладить, сонно посапывая, потом просыпается, сбрасывает одеяло и наваливается на Северуса, опрокинув его на спину — он тощий, но жилистый, уж Северус-то знает, сколько силы в этом худощавом теле. Он дергается, пытаясь высвободиться, но Поттер нависает над ним, держит крепко и улыбается.

— Между прочим, — от хриплого голоса по телу проходит теплая волна возбуждения, — сегодня моя очередь сверху!

— А у нас есть очередь? Не знал.

— Теперь знаешь.

Поттер наклоняется к нему, целует, нетерпеливо прикусывая нижнюю губу. Северус позволяет себе подчиниться — если бы кто сказал ему еще несколько лет назад, что однажды он будет вот так вот подчиняться мальчишке на двадцать лет моложе, бывшему ученику, позволять тому целовать себя так жадно, почти грубо, и только стонать от накатившего желания, не поверил бы. А может, и посмеялся бы над шутником.

Но сейчас ни посмеяться, ни подвергать сомнению факт их с Поттером странной связи у него нет никакого желания. Да и вообще, постель, тем более рядом с Гарри, — не место для долгих раздумий и логических выкладок. Тот по-прежнему нетерпелив и жаден до ласки и секса, так что с ним и сам Северус становится моложе — не будем уточнять, насколько именно.

Поттер запускает пальцы в его волосы, тянет за пряди, побуждая откинуть голову и подставить для голодных поцелуев шею. Видимо, в ближайшие несколько дней Северус опять сможет показаться на людях исключительно в водолазке, но какое это сейчас имеет значение, если Поттер втягивает губами кожу, слегка прикусывает, и от этого перехватывает дыхание и начинает сосать под ложечкой? О чем можно думать, если от движений этих рук, проводящих по груди, по бокам, стискивающих бедра, становишься безвольным желе?

Поттер многому научился за эти годы, они оба многому научились и хорошо знают, как доставить друг другу удовольствие, как заставить извиваться, задыхаясь и теряя контроль над эмоциями. Пальцы сжимают сосок, Северус вскрикивает, выгибается навстречу. Немало времени понадобилось ему когда-то, чтобы подпустить к себе так близко, позволить так распоряжаться своим телом — но Поттер, как всегда, был безмерно упрям, не понимая ни намеков, ни ругани, ни саркастических замечаний относительно собственной персоны. Теперь Северус знает: оно того стоило.

Он послушно раздвигает колени, подчиняясь настойчивым рукам, и остается только всхлипнуть, когда Поттер медленно, словно издеваясь, посасывает головку, проходится языком вдоль ствола, по очереди вбирает в рот яички. Глубоко заглатывает, так, что головка упирается в упругое горло, и не спеша, скользя сжатыми губами, выпускает член изо рта.

— Поттер... Ты издеваешься? — едва слышно, на выдохе произносит Северус. Поттер ухмыляется и повторяет все с самого начала, размеренно и неторопливо. Северус, не выдержав, разводит ноги еще шире, поднимает колени, бесстыдно предлагая себя.

— Мы не можем провести в постели весь день, Поттер!

— А почему? Я бы не возражал... — Поттер, дразня, еще раз едва касается губами головки члена и отстраняется, доставая флакон с маслом. — Заставим Кричера подать нам сюда завтрак... ну и обед с ужином заодно! А то что он разленился?

Поттер наклоняет флакон, масло тягуче льется, и Северус закусывает губу, когда скользкие пальцы дотрагиваются до ануса, кружат, неторопливо пытаясь пробраться внутрь. Он расслабляется, закрывает глаза, откидывает голову, тяжело, прерывисто дышит. Поттер тщательно растягивает его, может быть, даже тщательнее, чем нужно, но это особое удовольствие — чувствовать, как тебя раскрывают, готовят. О тебе заботятся...

Когда член Поттера наконец проникает в него одним движением, плавным, нежным, мыслей в голове не остается вообще. Только стоны, рваные вздохи и попытки подмахивать этому неуемному, молодому, красивому — да, черт возьми, красивому, правы писаки «Ведьмополитена»! И желание насадиться на его член, получить всего без остатка, отдать всего себя взамен, ни о чем не больше думая.

Мира вокруг не остается, есть только этот момент, в котором он содрогается от оглушающего оргазма, а потом растекается по скомканным простыням, не в силах пошевелиться. Поттер, лениво взмахнув палочкой, очищает их обоих, опускается рядом и притягивает Северуса к себе.

Кутаясь вместе с Поттером в одеяло, Северус слышит сквозь полудрему бормотание и шарканье домовика, тихое звяканье подноса и потрескивание огня в камине...

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Кокон"


End file.
